At The Beginning
by metric-electric
Summary: Weird. Yeah... that explains it. Well, it's a fanfiction that fits a song in every chaoter somehow. One of my first EVER fanfics. read it, it's not THAT bad! The sons are all like, Kagome and Inuaysha paring related! lala! read please!
1. My Favorite Underwear

okay people...this is my first songfic! Well, it's not a usual one-shot fanfic, ya know? It's the kind where it's a story, and somehow, a song just kinda fits into it? Yeah...well...here it is! Blahblahblah - author's note, comment, opinion, or random outburst! "italic dialogue" - character singing. Now, go ahead and read!  
  
Chapter One: My Favorite Underwear  
  
Steam arose from within the Higurashi shrine's bathroom, seeping out from under the door. On the other side of the door, the mirror was hot and misty, and the whole entire room soaked damp with wet, fiery, dew. A long, slender hand withdrew from around the shower curtain, and took a hold of a soft, white towel on the side of the sink. The hand devoured the towel behind the curtain and the hand's owner stepped out, almost slipping from the damp, hot floor at her feet.  
  
"Oh, that felt so good! I haven't had a hot shower in so long!" Kagome rubbed her face into the white towel and then wrapped it around her. The towel barely reached the end of her thigh. Kagome grabbed a hair band and twisted it around a small ball of towel she formed next to her arm, holding it up.  
  
Kagome turned the bathroom fan on so it would cool down the room and disintegrate the steam. She then turned the knob on the door and opened the door. She slowly walked to her room down the hall and closed the door behind her.  
  
Inside, Kagome turned on the radio. "Grrr.... nothing good on..." she said. She then flipped the switch on the side of it to turn in to CD mode, and popped in one of her favorite cds, Liz Phair. Kagome fiddled with the buttons a bit before she found the right number of the song she wanted to listen to, Favorite.  
  
She giggled at how her favorite song on the cd sounded so wrong, but, she loved how the tune went, and the words were kind of funny, but also cute.  
  
Kagome undid the ball on her towel and let it fall to the floor around her feet. She then opened her drawer and put on her bra and her blue t-shirt, which was tight and stretchy. "Hmm...." she thought. The lyrics of the song came on.  
  
Don't look sexy but it just feels right, not too dirty and it's not too tight. Why I never threw it out, I'll never know exactly why.  
  
She smiled and plunged her hands inside her drawer, flinging numerous amounts of clothing and what not onto the floor, over her bed, onto her desk, everywhere. "Where is it?" She asked herself, trying to recall where she lat hid it. "Aha!" She shrieked. Kagome slipped it up her smooth legs. It was her favorite underwear. It was a bright pink, and it formed around her curves perfectly.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just jumped up and out of the well, leaping towards the window of Kagome's room. 'Is that music I hear' He thought while jumping. 'It sure doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard before! I hope it's not dangerous!' He leaped faster and he finally reached the side of the house. He flew up onto the mantel of the window and didn't bother opening the glass, for he was too busy standing in shock at the raven haired girl prancing and twirling around her room in just her undergarments. His mouth dropped open and his face turned crimson red.  
  
He slowly opened the glass and peered inside. Sprawled out all over her room, were a bunch of clothes, some of which Inuyasha didn't have any idea what they were. wink wink He peered up at Kagome again, still in utter amazement. 'omgomgomg...' he thought.  
  
Like we did, like we did. Like before, like before. Like we will, like we will, be doing it once more.  
  
Kagome sung along with the words. "Oh baby know what you're like? You're like my favorite underwear. It just feels right you know it. Oh baby know how you feel? You feel like my favorite underwear, and I'm slipping you on again tonight..." Inuyasha fell flat on his face, causing Kagome to jump backwards into her mirror, rattling necklaces and pictures that hung over it and knocking them down onto the already messy floor.  
  
Kagome hit the floor as well with a loud thud, which knocked over her chair that hit the desk when she hit it with her foot. This caused papers, pencils, and other things to fly through the air and hit the walls and them both in the head.  
  
They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, papers raining down on them. Kagome started to crack up, red staining her cheeks lightly. Inuyasha didn't think it was funny at all. In fact, he thought it was quite embarrassing, and he thought he would have gotten a large sit for sneaking up on her while she was "dancing".  
  
Inuyasha spoke up. "Will you desist!?" He yelled and covered her mouth with his hand. "What do you think is so funny?!" He blinked at her, dumbfounded.  
  
Kagome mumbled something behind his hand. "Huh?" Inuyasha took his hand off.  
  
"I said, that you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless!" She got up and stood in front of Inuyasha. They stared for another moment when they both realized that Kagome was still just in her underwear. They both blushed madly and Kagome ran to her closet and pulled out a navy blue skirt, which looked just like her school uniform's one. She slipped it up her legs. She then struggled to tie the bow that was around it behind her.  
  
"Baka.... crappy little..." Kagome spat as her face turned red from frustration with the long ribbon. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to the poor girl.  
  
"Here...lemme do this..." He said and tied the bow quickly and smoothly with ease. Kagome blushed a little at the fact that Inuyasha was fumbling with her skirt, centimeters away from...well...you know...  
  
He then finished. "Thanks..." Kagome said and turned to face him.  
  
"Hey, no pain, no game." He grinned and crossed his arms.  
  
"Show off, it was just a bow..." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh? Well, you're the one who couldn't tie the damn thing!" Inuyasha shouted at her, a bit confused. He had just helped her out when she was distressed, and now he was getting insulted for it.  
  
"Yeah, but it's just a bow! It's nothing to get all victorious about!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"Well, then, maybe next time I won't consider helpin' ya out..." Inuyasha stated freshly, and closed his eyes, crossed his arms and grinned.  
  
"Is that so!" She huffed and peered up at her stubborn dog friend, ears twitching like crazy.  
  
'Oh no!' He knew what was coming. 'She isn't gonna do what I think she's gonna do, is she?' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome closed her eyes and held her head up high. She stepped back a bit. "Sit..." Furrumpp!! Kagome ignored the mumbled curses she heard from on the floor and walked over to her dresser.  
  
"Wench..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome spun around and glared at the hanyou.  
  
"I mean...ahh...po - ta - to..." He blushed a bit and turned around and sat on her bed. He waited patiently for once, for her to finish with whatever she was doing.  
  
When Kagome was done, she turned around to face him, her still wet, black hair up into a ponytail, something he has never seen before.  
"Your hair..." Inuyasha said. "It's different..." he stared at her. 'She looks so...pretty...no...gorgeous...' He thought to himself, red stinging his cheeks.  
  
"I know...I decided to put it up for once..." Kagome explained and headed out the door, Inuyasha trailing behind her like a little lost puppy.  
  
okay, tell me what you think! This is fun! By the way, the song is called "Favorite" by Liz Phair. She's awesome! More songs, coming up! Rate and review! Email me at: luckyleo08489hotmail.com if you have any questions! 


	2. The Reason

heyheyhey! Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! By the way, if you didn't understand before, the wording in just italics is the real music that the characters are hearing, not anyone singing so it's not really dialogue, k? Don't think I have any author's notes or anything in this, so, nothing to explain really, so, well...READ! Hehe!  
  
Chapter 2: The Reason  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome as he pointed to a wide, gray, "thingamerbober" she held in her hand. They had been in the feudal ear for only about fifteen minutes. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sat around them, confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Yes, what is this mystical contraption?" Miroku added, lowering an all too familiar hand to an all too familiar place.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango shouted, slapping him hard across the face, leaving a large, red, handprint on his cheek.  
  
"He'll never learn, lecher..." Shippou stated, rolling his eyes. He then looked back at Kagome.  
  
"This, "mystical contraption" isn't really that complicated at all. It's called a camera, and it's a small box like machine that allows you to take still pictures of, well, whatever you want." Kagome explained loosely.  
  
"Cam – er – a?" Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the machine and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Here, lemme show you!" Kagome pointed the camera at Inuyasha and let it focus on him. After a few seconds, she pressed the top button and a huge flash lit up in his eyes and he fell backwards.  
  
"Inu...yasha...?" Shippou stared at the poor doggy-eared hanyou lying flat on his back on the ground.  
Inuyasha stirred and sat up a bit, lifting his hand at the air to point at nothing. "Oooo...look at all da perty wittle starez..." He said, and fell back to the ground, stars twirling dizzily around his head.  
  
"Kagome...is he going to be alright?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah...yeah... the big light you all saw is called a flash, and it's there to take the picture and make it look right. He'll be perfectly fine, he's just a little dazed, that's all...." Kagome rolled her eyes and took out the picture that popped out of her Polaroid camera. She shook it a few times, letting the picture adjust, and she peered down at it.  
  
Inuyasha then got up, rubbing his eyes and stared at Kagome and the others, who were, staring at the picture of him, laughing.  
  
"And what do you think is so funny?" Inuyasha snorted at them. Miroku took the picture from Kagome and shoved it in his face, still laughing. "Oh my god! Is that me? Jesus!" In the picture it showed Inuyasha, his eyes were crossed like his arms and legs, and his mouth was all wriggly. His hair looked as if it was floating in the air. It looked hilarious.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to rip the picture to shreds, Kagome sat him and retrieved the retarded looking Inuyasha picture, stuffing it in her book bag for, "safe keeping".  
  
Kagome then took a few pictures of the rest of the gang, which took it pretty well and didn't go blind, and returned her camera to her book bag as well. She then took out her video camera and pressed the record button before anybody noticed the red light. She wanted to catch their reactions on camera and keep it forever.  
  
"Okay guys, and this, this is called a video camera, it's just like the other camera, but this one takes moving pictures, and doesn't have a flash, luckily, for Inuyasha's sake..." She said and moved it from person to person, catching everyone's goofy looking faces.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sango asked. Kagome turned the camera to face her.  
  
"Just, act normal. Try not to look at the camera. Just talk, do whatever we people would usually do while just relaxing here..." Kagome suggested.  
  
"I know just how to do that..." Miroku implied, slowly wrapping his right arm around Sango's shoulder. Kagome luckily caught this funny blooper on camera. 'Oh yeah...' Kagome thought. 'The classic Miroku Grope Sango Slap routine...happens everyday...' Kagome grinned and kept filming.  
  
"Just try, monk...just try putting your arm around me...if you dare..." Sango glared at Miroku and a sound came from her throat, sort of like a growl. Kagome giggled as Miroku shamelessly returned his arm to the ground, frowning.  
  
Kagome then switched gears and focused the camera on Inuyasha. He sat there. His eyes were closed. His arms and legs crossed, and his head up proud with a huge ego to savor. Shippou tiptoed behind the silver haired half demon and looked towards Kagome, lifting his hand up to a "shushing" gesture. He then jumped on top of Inuyasha's head and covered his eyes.  
  
"Who the heck?" Inuyasha whimpered, thrashing his arms all around him.  
  
"Give ya one guess!" Shippou shouted, drumming Inuyasha's head with his feet.  
  
"Shippou! Get the hell off of me!" Inuyasha said and jumped up and starting spinning and running around, trying to get the young kitsune off of his head.  
  
Kagome filmed every minute of this long chase for about five minutes before Shippou got bored and hopped off, running toward Kaede's hut.  
  
"Damn that little fox child!" Inuyasha yelped and sat down again, this time, pissed.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha don't be so hard on the little tike. He's just a kid." Kagome scolded.  
  
She turned the video camera upright toward her face and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and these are my friends from the feudal world!" She smiled brightly and turned the camera to each of her friends. "That's Sango.... She's a demon slayer...." Sango smiled dumbfounded to the camera. "...And...Miroku.... He's a monk.... a perverted monk, to be exact...." Miroku nodded in agreement and grinned. Kagome then turned the camera to Inuyasha, still mad from the recent outburst from the fox demon. "And this is Inuyasha...he's a half dog demon...see his cute, fluffy white ears? Hehe!" Inuyasha opened one eye, closed it again, turned his head to the side, and grunted. "Someone's a little touchy today...actually...like.... everyday..." Kagome giggled again and turned off the camera.  
  
Kagome took out her radio and popped in the cd, Hoobastank. She quickly looked up and saw her friends staring with confused looks on their faces, again. She then explained what it was, and what it did. Kagome then turned it on to her favorite song on that cd, The Reason. Kagome sung along.  
  
I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. So now I have to say before I go...that I just want you to know...  
  
They all stared wide-eyed. Kagome started dancing like she did when Inuyasha came to bring her back to the feudal era. Inuyasha held his breath and caught it in his throat. He loved it when she danced... 'Why do I have these feelings? I just don't understand it... it's not that I don't like...in fact...I think that...' Inuyasha was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard the lyrics from the song.  
  
I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. I reason to start over new. And the reason is you.  
  
It was just what he needed. He needed a reason to change. The reason was Kagome. He needed to change for Kagome. He wanted to change for Kagome.  
  
'I know that I have them under the impression that I want to be a full demon...but...it's just not true anymore...if I become a full demon...I could end up slaughtering my friends...including Kagome...so...I'm staying a half demon...there's just one question...what will become of the jewel when it's finished?' Inuyasha thought, and kept staring at Kagome as she danced.  
  
so, how'd you like it? Tell me by rating and reviewing please! The song I used is called "The Reason" by Hoobastank. It's one of my favorites! Email me at: luckyleo08489hotmail.com if you have any questions or suggestions! 


	3. I Can Only Imagine

Chapter 3: I Can Only Imagine  
  
That night, Kagome snuggled up inside her sleeping bag, unfortunately, she had a hard time falling asleep. who doesn't? When Kagome finally did manage to close her eyes and go into a peaceful slumber, strange, unexpected dreams filled her mind.  
  
Kagome sat all by herself in a small room, or what she thought was small, in total darkness. All except for one light fixture beaming down on her shivering body. She seemed to be wearing some sort of black gown that reached the floor and was strapless.  
  
Out of the blue, another light flashed on and hovered over a silver haired hanyou a few feet in front of her. It was Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't dressed all fancy like her. He only wore his red fire rat kimono, like he always did. Kagome, for some odd reason, started to cry. That's when the song started, and Inuyasha began to sing, to...her...  
  
"I can only imagine...what it will be like...when I walk...by your side..." piano played and surrounded the background of black, and Inuyasha walked slowly over to her, offering a hand out to help her up. She gladly accepted and she slowly got up, hand in his.  
  
"I can only imagine...what my eyes will see...when your face...is before me...I can only imagine...I can only imagine..." Inuyasha continues to sing to her, his deep, golden eyes locked with her, big, blue eyes. Inuyasha then began to slow dance with her. The light fixtures beamed in together, only on the two dancers. Kagome had hard time thinking.  
  
"Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel, will I dance for you Jesus, war and all, be you stand? Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees, will I fall? Will I sing hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine..." Inuyasha sung and then dipped her down gently, they're faces just inches apart. "I can only imagine..."  
  
The music grew slightly faster, but it was still a slow, gentle song. Inuyasha began ballroom dancing with her. All of the sudden the darkness soon became lighter, revealing somewhere deep in the forest, moon gleaming brightly above them.  
  
"I can only imagine...when that day comes...when I find myself, standing in the sun. I can only imagine...what all I would do...is forever, forever worship you. I can only imagine...I can only imagine..." Inuyasha lifted a hand to her cheek. Kagome touched his hand with hers and smiled. He then slowly began to gently drag her deeper into the forest with his hand still to her face.  
  
"Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel, will I dance for you Jesus, war and all, be you stand? Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees, will I fall? Will I sing hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine...yeah...I can only imagine...yeah yeah yeah!" Inuyasha began to sing like a Broadway star, singing boldly and loudly. He placed his hands on her waist and he lifted her up as he sang the next chorus, and started to spin her around. Kagome closed her eyes and arched her back, head to the sky. She flew her hands back and she felt like she was flying.  
  
"Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel, will I dance for you Jesus, war and all, be you stand? Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees, will I fall? Will I sing hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine, I can only imagine, yeah, yeah! I can only imagine, yeah, yeah! I can only imagine!" Inuyasha held that last note for a few seconds, and then slid Kagome down to him so she was pressed against him. 'wow' Kagome thought. better be wow...god...jk! "I can only imagine...ooh yeah..." Inuyasha began to sing softer a quieter, just like he had done in the beginning of the song. The song got quieter, and now, just a piano was playing.  
  
"I can only imagine..." He was now at a whisper. They were now, standing in front of the god tree, the place where Kagome first saw him. The lights faded away and now they were once again, standing under one spotlight together. Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek again, swiping away a few strands of hair so he could see her eyes. He then bent down closer and closer to her face. Their noses touched each other they were that close.  
  
"I can only imagine..." He whispered. "What all I would do, is forever, forever worship you. I can only imagine..." Inuyasha bent slightly a little more. She could now feel his breath upon her lips. "I can only imagine..." The last words of the song he sung were said on top of her lips. Inuyasha kissed her gently and she kissed back. Soon, the spotlight dimmed away and the music stopped. It was the end, the end of her dream...nay...fantasy...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, breathing heavily. The sleeping bag that was once around her was now sprawled out beside her. She searched around her without getting up, gazing at her surroundings.  
  
Sango, Kirara, Shippou and Miroku were sound asleep, as well as Inuyasha who was sitting against the wall, facing her. His arms were crossed as were his arms, and he snored softly.  
  
Kagome softly smiled. She quickly got up, grabbed her book bag, and flew out the door, racing with nobody in particular to the hot spring down the long, dirt trail. 


	4. Why Can't I

Chapter 4: Why Can't I  
  
Kagome slipped herself into the hot spring after getting herself undressed. She let out a sigh of comfort as the warm, soothing bubbles massaged her body. She reached back behind her for her radio on the rock that she was leaning against. Fortunately, she had brought extra batteries this time, considering the fact that she hadn't stopped listening to her beloved music.  
  
Kagome stuck in the cd Liz Phair was again and pushed the buttons until it played the song, "Why Can't I". The music began to play and she closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had awoken just as Kagome had left hurriedly for the spring and chased after her. He wasn't spying on her. He was just worried. He was also considerate enough not to look while she undressed and waited for her to sigh, indicating that she was in the water. He hid behind a large bush, peering through the spaces in between the leaves and branches. Now this...was defiantly spying.  
  
'I need to know why she had left the hut so early in morning, especially since I had heard her awaken, though...she didn't notice...' He thought, gazing at her fooling around with her "cd" player.  
  
Inuyasha almost jumped in the air when he heard the music start, but he quickly calmed himself down so Kagome wouldn't notice him freaking out.  
  
Kagome then began to sing along to the words of the song. Inuyasha kept a straight face, as if not to be interested. though we all know he totally is! He finally directed his attention to her as she sang the words, thinking that she was singing to him.  
  
"Get a load of me, get a load of you, walking down the street and I hardly know you. It's just like we were meant to be. Holding hands with you, when we're out at night. Got a girlfriend. You say it isn't right. And I've got someone waiting too." Kagome opened her eyes and sung louder. Crazy thoughts raced through Inuyasha's head as the song played.  
  
' What's a street? But you do know me enough, don't you? Are we meant to be together? I want to hold hands with you! Girlfriend? Kikyou...SHE'S GOT SOMEONE ELSE TOO!?' Emotions flashed across Inuyasha's face. Too bad no one was around to see it happening. Kagome continued to sing.  
  
"Wanting this is just the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming! Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me! Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" As just the music was playing Kagome rested her head on the rock again and whispered softly. Good thing Inuyasha had a great sense of hearing or else he wouldn't have been able to hear her comment. "Oh...Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he almost fainted.  
  
'She is singing about me...' He thought, surprised. Kagome closed her eyes once again.  
  
"Isn't this the best part of breaking up, finding someone else you can't get enough of? Someone who wants to be with you too? It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch, gonna take a while for this egg to hatch. But wouldn't it be beautiful? Here we go we're at the beginning. We haven't screwed yet but my heads spinning!" Kagome opened her eyes again and sung louder also. Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me! Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" Kagome sung and she continued with the song, getting out of the spring and reaching for her towel. Inuyasha tried not to peek, but, obviously...  
  
Kagome wrapped her towel around her and tied her hair up in a ponytail again. She didn't leave. She just continued to sing aloud, dancing and twirling around, like she always did.  
  
"High enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going. High enough for you to pull me under, something's growing." Kagome kept singing she then took the radio and turned it off. Inuyasha was a little disappointed, but, Kagome kept singing without the music, and beautifully too.  
  
The song just repeated the chorus twice more, and then Kagome stopped singing. She then slowly walked down the long trail, talking to herself. Inuyasha followed up in the trees, listening contently.  
  
"That idiot...he obviously doesn't have any idea that I have strong feelings for him...he probably forgot that I told him I desired him a few months ago. Sometimes...no...all the time...I just wish...no... if I wish something like that...I...I just don't know what to think. He is still in love with Kikyou...my incarnation... but...why? As of now, she's just a pile of dirt and bones... and yet, he can't look at me like he does her..." Kagome sighed in sadness and slumped up the hill towards the hut.  
  
'Crap...' Inuyasha thought. 'She's almost there! I have to get there before she finds out I went after her!' He quickly pounced faster than he had ever before. He didn't want Kagome to be mad at him. He was almost invisible he was leaping so fast. He finally made it inside. Everyone was still, fast asleep. Inuyasha crept to where he had been before, and pretended like he was asleep as well.  
  
Kagome then walked in, still in her towel. She took a quick glance at Inuyasha before retreating to the back room to change. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He kept his eyes closed...still wondering about what Kagome had said while walking back to the hut.  
  
'She does love me...all this time... I had ignored her feelings... and she thinks that I still desire Kikyou... I will never forget about Kikyou... but Kagome is all I have... I will never be able to get Kikyou back...' He thought and sighed again before returning back into a peaceful, deep, sleep. 


	5. Breathing

Chapter 5: Breathing  
  
That day, after everyone had woken up, Kagome had stated that she had to return back home for a few days, on a count of the fact that her family had gone out of town, and Kagome had to keep an eye on the house.  
  
After whining all day before she left, and following her around to annoy her, Kagome finally gave in and accepted the fact that Inuyasha wanted to go with her, and wasn't going to give up anytime soon.  
  
When Kagome got out of the well, followed by Inuyasha, she began to walk to her back door. Inuyasha immediately leaped up towards the window he always used to go to Kagome's room.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Fine...I'll meet you inside...just don't touch any of my stuff!" Kagome ran into her house and up the stairs, only to find her room bombarded with her crap all over the floor.  
  
"Whoops..." Kagome sighed, forgetting that she had never cleaned up her room before she had left to go to the feudal era the day before. She tidied up her room, leaving a bored Inuyasha staring at all of her stuff on the floor.  
  
Two hours and a half later, Kagome had finished cleaning her room, without the help of Inuyasha, I might add, and dragged him down to the kitchen to eat something.  
  
She forced him to sit in a chair and opened a cupboard, taking out his favorite food in the world, ramen soup. Inuyasha sat in the chair contently waiting for the delicious noodles to be served in front of them.  
  
Three minutes later, the soup was done and Kagome set the bowel down in front of him. Now later then one split minute later, was Inuyasha done eating, food all over his face.  
  
"Pig...at least you were patient this time when I was making it." Kagome sat down across from him and handed him a napkin. She then rested her hands on her cheeks, staring at him, eyes locked with his.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha finally spoke up. Kagome blushed not realizing she was staring. She hesitated to talk.  
  
"I...uhhhh.... I..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out Kagome!" Inuyasha peered at the fidgeting girl, her fingers going mad together.  
  
"Never mind... it's stupid...." Kagome said. 'I'll never be able to look at him the same way again if I tell him about that dream...' She thought to herself.  
  
"Feh...whatever..." Inuyasha looked away, crossing his arms. Kagome sighed again.  
  
"Okay... it's ten thirty three. I'm going to bed." Kagome said. She yawned and then sat up, slowly walking up the stairs. Inuyasha followed, like always.  
  
When Kagome reached her room, she ran to her bed and leaped on top of it. She snuggled her face to her pillow and sighed softly. Inuyasha came inside and sat down on the floor next to the door. Kagome looked over at him.  
  
"Inuyasha... don't sleep on the hard floor..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha peered up towards her smiling face.  
  
"Oh, and where do you expect I should sleep then?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" Kagome said and nodded her head gesturing him to come beside her on the bed.  
  
After a few seconds of hesitating, Inuyasha finally got up and lay beside her, next to the wall. He turned so he wasn't facing her. Kagome then turned to him and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
She was right up against him. Inuyasha blushed and twitched a little bit. This was one of the few times he had been this close with Kagome. Apparently, Kagome didn't mind.  
  
That night, Inuyasha hadn't closed his eyes at all. Not even once. He was too busy thinking about Kagome to fall asleep. He tried, but he had no power over it.  
  
'My eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close. The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold. And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone. I just can't give you anything for you to call your own.' He thought. He tried closing his eyes, but they just wouldn't shut. Kagome then breathed in heavily, her chest rising up against his back. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
'And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Can you feel it beating? My heart sinking like a weight.' He thought. Kagome then wrapped her arms around his waist. He blinked several times, trying to calm himself down. He then turned to face her. She was still asleep. Kagome then snuggled up to Inuyasha. Her arms were still wrapped around him, and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
'Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips. I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss. I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now. Things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt.' He then wrapped his arms around her and rose and fell with her breathing, so he felt like they were the same.  
  
'And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Can you feel it beating? My heart sinking like a weight.' Inuyasha rested his chin on the top of her head, taking in her scent of her hair.  
  
'I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Could you stop my heart it's always beating, sinking like a weight.' He the kissed the top of her forehead and looked at her beautiful features.  
  
'How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done? I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run. I know that I hurt you things will never be the same. The only love I ever knew I threw it all away.' He hugged her, closing his eyes for the first time since he got on top of Kagome's bed. He was finally relaxed. This time, instead of thinking, he spoke the words.  
  
"And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Can you feel it beating? My heart sinking like a weight." Inuyasha said, and then he whispered the last comment.  
  
"I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake..." He then kissed her cheek. "Could you stop my heart it's always beating, sinking like a weight..." He closed his eyes again, and feel asleep, both of them wrapped in each other's arms. 


	6. On My Own

Chapter 6: On My Own  
  
The sun shined through the window glass, illuminating reflections of a tender yellow, flooding Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies. Kagome awoken. She lay still for a few moments, snuggling into a warm mass of muscle and cloth. Then it hit her.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, fluttering her eye lashes and lifted her chin up to find silver hair entwined in her raven black. She scooted back a bit to examine him.  
  
'On my own, pretending he's beside me...' She thought. Kagome touched his cheek with her hand and traced the outline of his soft lips. 'All alone, I walk with him, 'till morning...' She then realized that they were holding each other. 'Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me...' Kagome didn't want to move, but she felt like she had to. She gently took a hold of his arms and lay them down on the bed before slowly rising out of the bed.  
  
Kagome almost skipped out of her room she felt so good. She ran down the stairs and out of the house. It was drizzling rain, and the sun was now covered with clouds.  
  
"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights, are misty in the river." Kagome sang to herself, and hopped into puddles, splashing mud and dirt onto her bare legs. Her hair fluttered in the wind, damp with sparkling raindrops.  
  
"In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever..." Kagome looked up to the clouds as rain starting pouring down, soaking into her pale skin. Her heart began beating faster as she sung the notes louder and broader.  
  
"And I know, it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself, and not to him. And although, I know that he is blind..." Kagome closed her eyes and spun slowly around, only to find herself face to face with the God Tree, where she first saw Inuyasha. "Still I say, there's a way for us..." She held her hand up to the bark of the tree where Inuyasha had been shot with the arrow, and held her head down. She began to cry.  
  
After a few minutes of tears, Kagome looked up, eyes glazed with sadness, cheeks stained with red.  
  
"I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone. The river's just a river." She fell to the wet ground, sending a sputter of mud to her body. She looked up again, mud stained her face.  
  
"Without him, the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!" Kagome sang very loudly and stood up, hair sticking to her face.  
  
"I love him, but everyday I'm learning." Kagome reached her hands to the sky and held her head back, rain spattering her face. She sung louder and louder. "All my life, I've only been pretending!" She reached her loudest point and collapsed onto the ground again. The clouds moved some and sunlight shimmered down to her kneeling, muddy body.  
  
"Without me, his world will go on turning, a world that's full of happiness, that I have never known..." She looked up to the trees again, her eyes daring to shed her tears. She breathed in heavily, sputtering to get air from how loud she was singing.  
  
"I love him..." Kagome whispered. "I love him...I love him..." Kagome stood up, face focused on the tree. "But only on my own..." She stopped singing, taking in gasps of breath. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Kagome..." Kagome spun around, her wet hair stinging her face and splashing water everywhere. Inuyasha stared calmly at her form her front door.  
  
"Inuyasha...I..." Kagome stuttered. She was cut off of her words when Inuyasha began to walk slowly over to her.  
  
He peered into her eyes, his hair becoming wet with the still pouring rain. The sun beamed through the clouds, washing over the two.  
  
"Kagome...did you mean everything you said?" He asked, locking his gaze with hers.  
  
"I...I...I have to go!" Kagome shouted and ran towards the well. Thunder was heard softly, rolling across the sky.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha shouted, following after her. Kagome had already jumped into the well and was on her way to the feudal era. Inuyasha leaped in after her.  
  
Kagome quickly climber up the wall of the well using the vines on the side of it, and ran dumbfounded towards nowhere in particular.  
  
"Kagome! Stop running! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled and chased Kagome across a meadow full of blooming flowers. It was luckily not raining in this era.  
  
When they reached the peak of the meadow, Inuyasha had finally caught up to her, pouncing on top of her like a lion would do to its prey. They began rolling down the hill, wailing and huffing when they tumbled over each bump.  
  
The two finally stopped rolling. They were now at the bottom of the hill. Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome. He looked down into her eyes, and she looked up into his.  
  
They were both speechless and neither of them said anything. A light gust of wind blew and the tall grass and flowers fluttered around them.  
  
'Oh my God...look at her... she's absolutely beautiful...' Inuyasha thought mysteriously. Kagome's wet hair was spread out under her body. Her arms were above her head, her hands holding each other. Her creamy cheeks were stained with blushing pink as well as her nose. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Mud was sprinkled all over her body.  
  
'I have to do this...' Inuyasha thought and began to lean down to her face. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she laid still, her eyes open, waiting for it. 


	7. If You're Not The One

Chapter 7: If You're Not The One  
  
His mouth hovered over hers. They were just centimeters apart. He breathed in deeply, consuming her breath. He closed his eyes and met his lips with hers.  
  
'If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad, today?' He thought. 'If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours, this way?'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and slipped her arms around his waist, rubbing his firm back. Inuyasha held her face and lifted her up in his arms so they were sitting up.  
  
'If you are not mine then why does your heart return, my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand, at all?'  
  
Inuyasha licked the outline of her lips, pleading to go inside. Kagome opened her mouth, accepting Inuyasha. His tongue slipped over hers, playing with it gently before gliding it around the inside of her mouth. They then released the kiss.  
  
'You never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.'  
  
Inuyasha peered into Kagome's eyes, when a look of pure shock fell upon his face. He quickly jumped up, causing Kagome to fall backwards onto the ground again. He ran.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hey!" Kagome shouted, swift fully standing up and began running after him. In mid run, Kagome tripped over a large rock hidden by tall grass and fell to the ground on her stomach. "Wait..." She managed to cry.  
  
Inuyasha sang loudly and boldly so Kagome could here what he was saying as he ran. He was singing his heart out.  
  
"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay, in your arms?" He sang and kept on running, Kagome trying her best to catch up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, please?" Kagome cried out to him. "We can talk about this!"  
  
"If I don't need you than why am I crying on, my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound, in my head?" Inuyasha stumbled through the forest, dodging random trees, plants and animals.  
  
Kagome ran after him through the forest, gasping for air. "Inu...yasha!" She shouted. She closed her eyes, hoping that he would stop. To her surprise, she ran straight into him. She opened her eyes to find they were standing in front of the God Tree. "Inu...yasha?"  
  
"If you're not for me then why does this distance name, my life? If you're not for me than why do I dream of you, as my wife?" Inuyasha turned and locked his gaze with hers. Kagome stood still, surprised by what he was singing.  
  
"I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope that you're the one I share my life with. And I wish that you could be the one I die with. And I pray that you're the one I build my home with." He bent down to whisper into her ear. "I hope I love you all my life." Kagome blushed.  
  
Inuyasha then tried to run again, but Kagome took a hold of his kimono and pulled him into her. He struggled to get away but Kagome hugged him and snuggled her face into his chest.  
  
"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay, in your arms?" He sang to her, inches form her face. He then wrapped his arms around her, caressing her head.  
  
"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. And I breathe you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today, cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right, and though I can't be with you tonight, you know my heart is by your side." He kissed her on her forehead. And then whispered to her gently.  
  
"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay, in your arms?" He closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha... I meant everything I had sung earlier..." Kagome wiped his face with her fingers, smiling.  
  
"And as did I..." Inuyasha smiled as well, leaning down to kiss her gently on her lips. 


	8. At The Beginning

Chapter 8: At The Beginning  
  
A gust of wind blew by as they released their embrace, their hair quavering. Kagome walked up to the tree and touched it's rough, smoky bark. She began to sing.  
  
"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through." Kagome turned to face him, tears welding up in her eyes. "Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you."  
  
"No one told me, I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart." He walked up to Kagome. Then they both sang together, the same words, the same notes.  
  
"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start." They both stared up at the trees, wind fluttering past them.  
  
"And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey." Inuyasha took her hand in his and they peered in each other's eyes.  
  
"I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." Inuyasha pulled her to him, hugging her gently.  
  
"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure." Kagome sung, then Inuyasha sung instead.  
  
"Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true." Inuyasha and Kagome then sung together again.  
  
"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you." Inuyasha took her hands in his and they swung around like children as they sung, memories flying past them like the world as they turned.  
  
"You look pretty dumb there Kikyou. The Kikyou I knew wouldn't just sit there. Why don't you just finish her off like you did me?" Inuyasha complained as he peered down at the young fifteen year old from the future for the first time. He was stuck to the tree with that arrow.  
  
"Kikyou, Kikyou, KIKYOU! Who ever she is she's not me, because my name is Kagome! Ka – go – ME!" Kagome shouted at him from the ground.  
  
"And life is a road and I wanna keep going." They sung merrily.  
  
"C'mon Kagome." Inuyasha looked at the girl staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you've never said my name before." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, I'm beginning to think you like me more now is all." Kagome stated cheerfully.  
  
"Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing." Inuyasha lifted Kagome up like she were to be flying and they sung louder and prouder than before.  
  
"Kagome... you smell kind of nice..." Human Inuyasha complimented from on her lap.  
  
"Huh? I thought you made it clear before that you hated my scent!" Kagome said, surprised.  
  
"I know...I did...I was...lying..." Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey." Inuyasha set Kagome down on the ground.  
  
"Well I'm not afraid! Naraku is a terrible demon and we have to stop him!" Kagome ranted to a wounded Inuyasha, both sitting in front of the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her to him, embracing in a tight hug.  
  
"Inu...yasha?" Kagome questioned, blushing.  
  
"I was afraid. I was afraid that you might've gotten hurt. I was terrified." Inuyasha said and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll be there when the world stops turning." They sung.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked at the top of the hill, looking down at Kagome coming out of the well. "I told you never to return!"  
  
Kagome ran up to him, tears welding up into her eyes. Inuyasha looked shocked. She fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha... I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought you might've died from your injuries because you didn't come back for me this time! I need to see you again!" Kagome hugged him more tightly.  
  
'She needed to see me?' He thought, looking down at her, surprised. "Kagome..." He managed to say.  
  
"I'll be there when the storm is through." They smiled at each other.  
  
Koga shouted down on all of the wolf tribe members, Kagome, and Inuyasha and the gang from atop a large cliff.  
  
"And don't even think about touching my woman!" Koga yelled.  
  
"What!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Is this true?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Ahh...no! It's not true! It's just wishful thinking..." Kagome managed to sputter out.  
  
"I knew it! I knew nothing was going on between you two!" Inuyasha shouted up at the wolf demon tribe leader.  
  
"She's the perfect woman for me. She's loyal to her friends, she's strong, and she can see the jewel shards. I'm in love with you Kagome!" Koga yelled down to Kagome.  
  
"HUH!?" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome just stood there, a look of complete and udder pure shock drawn on her face.  
  
"In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." They looked deep into each other's eyes before Inuyasha dipped Kagome gently downward, both singing.  
  
"Inu...yasha?" Kagome wandered up to a demon Inuyasha, tears daring to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
Kagome was now just a few feet apart from him. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Inuyasha... SIT!" Kagome said to him. His prayer beads glowed and he was sent straight to the ground with an oddly loud thud. He looked up from the ground, sitting upwards.  
  
"Hey wench, what was that for?" He shouted at her. Tears flew down Kagome's cheeks and she collapsed on top of him, embracing in a hug.  
  
"Inuyasha! I thought that you were gone!" Kagome sputtered into his kimono.  
  
"I knew there was somebody somewhere." They both sung at the same time.  
  
"Kagome... you must really love this guy." Yuka stated to Kagome.  
  
"What? But how can I..." Kagome began but was interrupted by her other friends.  
  
"Of course you do!" Ayumi cheerfully commented.  
  
"Yeah, it's written all over your face!" Eri smiled at Kagome.  
  
"But..." Kagome said confused. 'I don't love Inuyasha... do I?' She asked herself, thinking.  
  
"Helped me look through the dark." They sung, a large gust of wind nearly blowing them off of their feet.  
  
'Inuyasha.... oh...Inuyasha... INUYASHA!' Kagome cried in her thoughts, tears staining he cheeks. Kagome peered up at the God Tree, wind blowing her hair all around. She stood up, gently touching her teardrops.  
  
"I now see it. I must love Inuyasha. Before I knew it, I have grown to love him so much..." Kagome whispered, eyes glazed with sadness and pure heartbreak.  
  
"Now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long." Tears began streaming down their faces as they sung.  
  
"You see Inuyasha..." Kagome began, sitting on the edge of the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha stared at her anticipating what she was about to say.  
  
"All this time everyone has told me that I was the reincarnation of Kikyou. And I never really believed we ever had anything in common. But now I see it..." Kagome turned her face to look at him, wind caressing her hair and face. She turned away again so Inuyasha couldn't see her face.  
  
"I realized that me and Kikyou do have something in common. We both have the desire to be with you. When I realized that we shared that bond, I felt a lot better." Kagome stood up and faced him.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?" He stared blessedly into her eyes.  
  
"May I please stay with you Inuyasha?" She pleaded.  
  
"You mean... you actually want to stay with me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Let's go Inuyasha." With that, Kagome took a hold of his hand and they walked down the hill away from the well. "No matter what you choose to do, where to go, how you do it, I'll be with you and take care of you. I'll always be by your side..."  
  
Inuyasha squeezed her hand and they both looked into each other's eyes lovingly.  
  
"Nothing's gonna tear us apart!" They sung and their echoes were heard through the forest.  
  
"And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey." He spun her around a few times before backing up to the tree with his hands at her waist, bringing her with him.  
  
When he got to the tree he leaned against it and pulled her to him, staring deeply into her eyes, gently skimming her soft, tear stained cheek with his fingers.  
  
"I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, still gazing down at her, they're eyes locked with each other's.  
  
"Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing on." They both sung. Then Kagome sung by herself for a moment.  
  
"Starting out on a journey." She sang.  
  
"Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." They both bent down so they were just inches away from each other's faces.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Kagome hummed. They breathed in and out. Finally, Inuyasha leaned in all the way and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.  
  
They released the kiss, and turned to face the God Tree, arms around one another. They pondered all of their memories together, and all of the future ahead of them. 


	9. Credits

Credits  
At The Beginning  
  
At The Beginning  
  
We were strangers starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are,  
And I'm suddenly stranding,  
At the beginning with you.  
No one told me I was going to find you.  
Unexpected what you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me,  
This is the start.  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing.  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure.  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.  
Now here we stand,  
Unafraid of the future,  
At the beginning with you.  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing.  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.  
I knew there was somebody somewhere.  
Helped me look through the dark.  
Now I know my dream will live on.  
I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing.  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing on.  
Starting out on a journey.  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing.  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you  
Disclaimer:  
The story of Inuyasha belongs to the ever-talented Rumiko Takahashi.  
All of the characters belong to her, and her alone.  
I made this fan fiction because I am a fan and that's what fans do.  
I mean, that's why the call it FAN fiction, right?  
Song:  
At The Beginning  
By: Amy Grant and Michael W. Smith  
Other Songs Used In This Fic:  
Favorite  
By: Liz Phair  
The Reason  
By: Hoobastank  
I Can Only Imagine  
By: Mercy Me  
Why Can't I  
By: Liz Phair  
Breathing  
By: Yellowcard  
On My Own  
By: Les Miserables Broadway Play  
If You're Not The One  
By: Daniel Beddingfield  
At The Beginning  
By: Amy Grant and Michael W. Smith  
Fic:  
Piperjane  
Hope You Read Some More Of My Fan Fiction!  
Love ya,  
Piperjane  
P.s. if I made any mistakes on the credits, please inform me and I will  
immediately fix them. Thanks! 


End file.
